A Spy in the House of Love
| ratings = 1.4/4 | IGN = 8.5/10 | AV Club = A | previous = "Needs" | next = "Haunted" }} A Spy in the House of Love is the 9th episode of Dollhouse. It was written by Andrew Chambliss and directed by David Solomon. The episode aired on April 10, 2009. Production The working title of this episode was "Four Engagements." Synopsis When a traitor is discovered inside the Dollhouse, Echo and Sierra are programmed as spy hunters to uncover the culprit. Meanwhile, Ballard receives surprising news from Mellie, and Adelle harbors a secret. Engagements Reception Critics Ratings "A Spy in the House of Love" reached 3.503 million viewers, a 2.2/4 Rating/Share, a 1.4/4 Rating/Share in the 18-49 demographic and a 1.6/5 Rating/Share in the 25-54 demographic. The episode was watched by 2.891 million viewers Live, 3.505 million viewers Live+SD and 4.399 million viewers Live+7. The episode averaged a 1.08 Rating in the 18-49 demographic Live, a 1.39 Live+SD and a 1.87 Live+7. Overall "A Spy in the House of Love" had 1.503 million DVR viewers. 34.2% of all viewings of "A Spy in the House of Love" happened via DVR, that's the sixth greatest percentage of DVR viewing for broadcast TV shows of that week. The half-hour breakdown showed 3.63 million viewers and 1.4/5 Rating/Share in the demo between 9:01 p.m. and 9:30 p.m., and 3.49 million viewers and a 1.3/4 between 9:30 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. The quarter-hour breakdown: Cast Main cast *Eliza Dushku as Echo *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Ballard *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink *Enver Gjokaj as Victor/Roger *Dichen Lachman as Sierra *and Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt Recurring roles *Amy Acker as Claire Saunders *Reed Diamond as Laurence Dominic *Miracle Laurie as November/Mellie *Liza Lapira as Ivy Guest starring *Valerie Cruz as Selena Ramirez *Tim Chiou as Nikoden Trivia *Paul Ballard's t-shirt appears to say 日本 (or Japan) on the back and appears to say 東京 (or Tokyo) on the front shoulder. *When "Ms. Sato" is entering the NSA building, the information displayed on the security screen when her stolen id card is swiped lists her name as A. Saito. The name plate on her office door in a later scene lists it as Sato, matching the credits above. **Toshiko Sato is the name of a field agent in ''Torchwood ''whose backstory involves her stealing classified information from the Ministry of Defence in a similar manner. **Other information listed on the screen is that her ID # is 34882, her eye color is hazel, she's 5'8", and she weighs 110 pounds. *When Boyd enters Dr. Saunder's office at the beginning of the episode, she quickly runs across the room to close a webpage on her computer. It was a fictional website meetcute.biz, assumedly a dating service. This may indicate the doctor attempting to develop some kind of life outside of the Dollhouse. *During her escape from the NSA, Sierra pulls off her wig, and throws it on the floor. In the long shot down the corridor showing the pursuing guards, the wig has disappeared. *Victor's tie magically changes from green in the Dollhouse garage to purple while in the van. *Echo in her Dominatrix outfit received huge publicity and became an internet sensation. The scene is widely credited with winning Dollhouse its' second season. According to an interview she gave to FOX TV the dominatrix outfit was Eliza Dushku's idea and the one she chose the skimpiest of 5 available. Promotional Photos Image:Promo-sithol-01.jpg Image:Promo-sithol-02.jpg Image:Promo-sithol-03.jpg Image:Promo-sithol-04.jpg Image: External Links *"A Spy in the House of Love" at the Official Dollhouse Wiki *"A Spy in the House of Love" at tv.com *"A Spy in the House of Love" at IMDb 09